


Non sei un bambino cattivo, Christian

by SofiaAmundsen



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Het, Lemon, Memories, Missing Scene, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaAmundsen/pseuds/SofiaAmundsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Ti voglio dire che potresti condividerlo con me, uno di questi ricordi, qualche volta. Io ti amo Christian e voglio amare ognuna delle cinquanta sfumature che ci sono in te, ma se tu non me le mostri non so come fare.»</i><br/>Ana allunga una mano verso di lui e con le dita sottili gli avvolge un polso. Ha la pelle calda e Christian si abbandona a quel tocco leggero.<br/>«Non andrò via se mi dirai chi sei, lo sai. Voglio affrontare tutto con te.» 
</p>
<p>Ambientata nel secondo libro. I ricordi tornano a tormentare Christian, ma lui trova rifugio nella dolcezza di Ana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non sei un bambino cattivo, Christian

Christian si sente sempre un bambino cattivo.  
Quando fa cadere qualcosa involontariamente, quando licenzia una segretaria che è tornata al suo naturale colore di capelli, castano, quando va dal dottor Flynn e lui lo guarda con i suoi penetranti occhi paterni.  
Finge di essere l’imprenditore sicuro di sé, incredibilmente sexy e spietato con cui si veste di fronte agli altri, ma la realtà è che non si sente molto diverso dal bambino biondo rimproverato e mortificato di tanti anni fa, di un universo fa.  
   
   
Ana si muove nel letto e lo urta con un gomito. Lui non sta dormendo, così può voltarsi a guardarla. È bellissima. E profuma di buono.  
   
Cerca di ricordare l’ultima volta che ha dormito con una donna, scava nei meandri oscuri della sua memoria, evitando di toccare quello che vorrebbe aver dimenticato, ma il risultato non è dei migliori.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
C’è una donna sdraiata in un letto sfatto, con lenzuola sporche che colano sul pavimento e due cuscini trasversali nella parte vuota del materasso. È vestita, ma in modo strano: ha delle grosse scarpe fucsia, con un enorme tacco e una parte rialzata sotto la pianta (chissà a cosa serve!), una gonna corta, nera e lucida, come la plastica dei giocattoli nuovi. Deve averla da quando era bambina, perché le sta molto piccola, così tanto che da sotto la gamba che ha piegato per dormire più comoda si vedono le mutandine rosa, ma anche quelle sono piccole e lasciano intravedere una macchia scura, forse però è meglio non guardare. Ha una maglietta dello stesso colore delle scarpe, ma non è proprio una maglietta, sembra una fascia, si, di quelle che le ragazze si mettono per tirare indietro i capelli, solo molto più grande e le copre tutte le _nenne_ , anche se un po’ si vede dove iniziano. Ha i capelli biondi tutti spettinati e sembra abbiano bisogno di essere spazzolati e forse, anche insaponati con lo shampoo profumato. Sul suo viso ci sono tanti colori, ma non sono colori belli, sono scuri e anche tristi. Intorno agli occhi ha dei cerchi neri e viola, dei cerchi come quelli che fai quando provi a disegnare con la mano sinistra, per niente tondi e pieni di sbavature e ondine. Forse si è truccata con la mano sbagliata, perché con la destra si stava soffiando il naso.  Un po’ più giù, invece, è rossa, su quella parte del viso che sporge e sembra sempre gonfia, sotto gli occhi, ma che se la tocchi senti che c’è l’osso. È rosso molto scuro, sembra quasi nero o viola, come quando colori con i pastelli e ci passi sopra troppe volte. Non sembra dormire bene, perché ogni tanto si muove e fa dei piccoli scatti, con dei versi che sembrano più abbai che parole.*  
   
   
Poi c’è un bambino. È molto magro, sembra più piccolo della sua età. Ha dei grandi occhi grigi, densi e intarsiati di tante sfumature. I capelli biondi sono poco curati, lasciati sporchi e scompigliati in una zazzera imprecisa, ma si riesce comunque a captarne la naturale bellezza: setosi e chiari, sembrano aspettare solo di essere accarezzati. I suoi pantaloncini blu sono macchiati e strappati in qualche punto, la maglietta bianca ha un grosso buco vicino alla cucitura della manica, ma nessuno sembra avere intenzione di cucirlo. Le labbra del bambino sono secche e screpolate: lui continua a morderle e leccarle cercando di avere un po’ di sollievo, ma bruciano lo stesso.  
   
Il piccolo guarda la mamma senza oltrepassare la porta, ancora fuori dalla stanza, chiedendosi se entrare o no, cambiando idea due o tre volte. Alla fine decide che non se ne accorgerà: sta dormendo e lui farà molto, molto piano. Entra nella camere in punta di piedi, curvando le spalle come fanno nei cartoni animati, e si avvicina al grande mobile con i cassetti attaccato al muro. Si allunga un po’ e alla fine riesce a prendere una spazzola. Silenziosamente, cerca di salire sul letto senza muovere troppo, ma si aggrappa al lenzuolo non fissato e scivola un paio di volte, con il ginocchio che batte sul pavimento in un colpo sordo e il cuore che inizia a tamburellare così veloce che fa quasi male. Alza gli occhi grandi sopra di sé, ma la mamma sta ancora dormendo.  
Finalmente riesce a sedersi sul cuscino bianco con tante macchie, proprio dietro la testa arruffata della donna. Prende una ciocca di capelli, piccola, mettendoci un po’ per separarla dalle altre con le piccole dita sottili, e inizia a passarci la spazzola, sulle punte, lentamente.  Mentre lo fa, conta i colpi.  
   
 _Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro... Nove. Dieci._  
   
Sa contare solo fino a dieci, così ricomincia ogni volta.  
   
 _Uno. Due. Tre._  
   
Contare lo calma. Un numero dopo l’altro, sa che arriverà, può prevederlo e non è una sorpresa. Non è uno schiaffo che arriva all’improvviso, senza motivo, non è un uomo grasso e puzzolente che suona alla porta senza  preavviso.  
   
 _Sette. Otto. Nove._  
   
Arriva a dieci per l’ennesima volta, l’ultima di un migliaio forse, e sente le piccole palpebre morbide diventare pesanti, le ciglia bionde intervallare la sua vista troppo spesso. Poggia la spazzola poco più in là, sul sul bordo del materasso ormai nudo, poi si sdraia accanto alla schiena della madre. Le si fa vicino, ma non troppo, abbastanza da sentirne l’odore acre ma familiare, non abbastanza da sfiorarne il corpo addormentato. Si rannicchia un po’, senza rendersi conto di quanto piccolo e indifeso appare: un cucciolo gracile e impaurito che ha visto la propria mamma uccisa da un cacciatore molto, molto cattivo.  
   
   
   
«Che cazzo stai facendo?»  
   
La voce acuta e graffiante di una donna trilla nelle orecchie del bambino biondo che sobbalza appena, prima di spalancare i suoi grandi occhi grigi e sentire il cuore iniziare a battere all’impazzata.  
Lei lo sta guardando con gli occhi venati di rosso, ridotti a fessura nella macchia oscura che li circonda, seduta sul letto con le scarpe impigliate nella reminiscenza del lenzuolo.  
   
«Quante volte te l’ho detto che su questo letto non ci devi stare? Eh?»  
   
Urla, troppo forte, e gli schizzi di saliva arrivano in faccia al piccolo, che è però troppo spaventato per pulirsi il viso, paralizzato nella posizione che aveva assunto nel sonno.  
   
«Non lo capisci? Sei stupido, forse?»  
   
Ora grida ancora di più, tanto che la voce le esce roca e strozzata, mentre prende il braccio magro del bambino e lo strattona violentemente.  
   
«Sei un bambino cattivo, Christian! Sei un bambino molto cattivo!»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
«Potresti raccontare un ricordo anche a me.»  
   
Una voce dolce e melodica accarezza i pensieri di Christian. È una piacevole nota dissonante tra i suoni caustici che stava ascoltando, eppure sussulta nel sentirla. Si volta e scorge il viso chiaro di Anastasia appoggiato a un gomito puntellato sul cuscino, due occhi azzurri curiosi e preoccupati che lo guardano.  
   
«Potresti raccontare un ricordo anche a me, ogni tanto» ripete lei, immaginando che Christian, immerso nei suoi pensieri, non l’abbia sentita.  
   
«Che vuoi dire?» la voce di lui è morbida e rilassata, nonostante tutto: si sente davvero a casa quando ha Anastasia accanto.  
   
«A te stesso racconti i ricordi, lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. C’è una macchia più scura in loro, più grigia e intensa, quando pensi ai tuoi ricordi, a quelli tristi che non mi vuoi dire.»  
   
Fa una pausa, Anastasia, per dare tempo a Christian di assimilare quello che sta dicendo.  
   
«Ti voglio dire che potresti condividerlo con me, uno di questi ricordi, qualche volta. Io ti amo Christian e voglio amare ognuna delle cinquanta sfumature che ci sono in te, ma se tu non me le mostri non so _come_ fare.»  
   
Ana allunga una mano verso di lui e con le dita sottili gli avvolge un polso. Ha la pelle calda e Christian si abbandona a quel tocco leggero.  
   
«Non andrò via se mi dirai chi sei, lo sai. Voglio affrontare tutto con te.»  
   
Il tocco si trasforma in una lenta e delicata carezza tra i peli biondi del suo braccio e Christian sente un improvviso fiotto del cuore invadergli il petto.  
   
 _Voglio amare ognuna delle tue cinquanta sfumature._  
   
Ascolta ancora queste parole nella sua testa e offre ad Ana un sorriso che è così tanto in un gesto così piccolo. C’è tutta la sua fragilità in quel sorriso, tutta la sua debolezza e i lati scoperti del suo cuore, senza pelle, dove le ferite bruciano ancora. Soprattutto, c’è tutta la sua devozione, tutto il suo immenso amore per Ana, per quello che sta facendo per lui, per la sua pazienza nell’aspettare e nel cercare di comprendere, unendo i puntini del suo silenzio e del suo dissimulare.  
   
È un sorriso dolce, che gli accarezza le labbra anche quando fa leva sul gomito per avvicinare il viso a quello della sua piccola meraviglia e baciarla. Sospira un attimo sulle sue labbra, ringraziando interiormente l’universo e ogni essere di esso per la donna che ha accanto, prima di baciarla e avvolgerla con la sua dolcezza, gustando ogni tonalità del suo sapore, perdendosi nella dolcezza e nel significato di quel bacio.  
   
È un attimo e quel bacio si fa più intenso, più coinvolgente, passionale, diventa un bacio di lingue che si conquistano l’un l’altra, si pretendono, si amalgamano, corrono tra labbra infiammate fatte di piccoli morsi e giochi di potere. Christian è sopra ad Ana, la avvolge con il suo corpo tonico ma delicato, facendola sua con una gamba che le cinge il fianco. Una mano le accarezza i capelli, scorre tra le ciocche morbide e gioca con qualche onda quando la incontra, l’altra annega nel suo corpo, assaggiandolo tutto come a volerne accarezzare ogni millimetro contemporaneamente: risale la pancia piatta, vizia i seni tondi, sfiora il collo teso e candido. L’erezione di Christian è sempre più viva e visibile, mentre lui la preme contro il corpo di Ana, quasi inconsciamente, e trova un ritmo profetico. Il contatto dei loro corpi crea frizione elettrica che vibra dentro di loro, nei sistemi nervosi, nella libido, così come le dita di lui che giocano con i capezzoli di Ana e accendono in lei una sensazione ardente, viva  in punti particolari del suo corpo, che la imprimono di desiderio e annebbiano la sua mente di piacere crescente.  
   
Con uno scatto Christian si posiziona meglio sul corpo di Ana, così da poterne avere il totale possesso, imponendo la sua presenza sensuale e afrodisiaca. Le mani di lui si arrampicano da fianchi femminili a una vita morbida, portando con sé la canotta di costosa lingerie che indossa, sfilando il tessuto leggero e vagamente trasparente da sopra le spalle magre di lei. Il seno nudo riempie gli occhi grigi e Christian ci poggia le labbra con una voracità pur sempre delicata. Prende i capezzoli tra le labbra, li accarezza e li avvolge con la lingua, dà piccoli e morbidi morsetti intorno all’aureola, soffia i suoi ansimi caldi sulla pelle chiara. Un piccolo gemito sfugge alle labbra di lei ed è solo il primo di tanti altri. Lui abbandona il corpo splendido col quale stava lussuriosamente giocando per mettersi in ginocchio e, una gamba alla volta, velocemente ma senza perdere l’equilibrio, disfarsi dei boxer.  L’erezione di Christian stupisce Ana, già gonfia e possente nelle sue dimensioni, facendola sentire gratificata: se con un bacio riesce a fargli questo effetto, deve essere sexy almeno un po’, anche se forse non quanto dice lui.  
   
Christian torna a sfamarsi del corpo di lei, percorrendolo con baci desiderosi e mani ingorde di quella bellezza, con la non trascurabile differenza che ora Ana può sentire il _desiderio_ di lui premerle vivo e libero tra le cosce, rigido e in attesa delle attenzioni dovute. Armata della sua intraprendenza, porta le mani esili e leggermente tremanti all’elastico sottile del proprio intimo, facendolo scivolare appena su fianchi e scoprendo un principio di peli pubici. Christian sorride al gesto di Ana e i suoi occhi si accendono di brama di piacere tanto ardente da fare quasi paura. Pone le mani su quelle di lei e, muovendosi di una lentezza estenuante, prosegue quello che aveva iniziato, accarezzandole le gambe piegate tra i loro corpi, così da permettere al perizoma di preziosissima seta di scivolare via ed essere gettato ai piedi del letto.  
   
Ora tra di loro c’è solo la sottile stoffa della maglietta di Christian, ma Ana la ignora e lascia che lui la tenga, cercando di non forzare oltre ricordi che gli pesano sul petto ogni giorno. Le gambe di lei tornano a schiudersi intorno ai fianchi di lui, permettendo ai loro corpi di combinarsi e amalgamarsi.  Posiziona il pene sul principio della rosa umida di lei, ma non la penetra: prima, cerca con le mani le sue, delicatamente le prende tra le proprie, la destra nella sinistra, la sinistra nella destra, intrecciando le dita e premendo i propri palmi sui suoi palmi, con i dorsi di lei calcati a fondo sul cuscino soffice. La guarda negli occhi ed è uno sguardo pieno di passione, rovente e combattivo, uno sguardo che non ammette repliche e vuole solo il suo piacere, dominatore nel grigio scuro, ma è anche uno sguardo dolce, comprensivo, innamorato, che sta chiedendo _sei pronta?_ , che aspetta il momento giusto, che prolunga la lenta ed emotiva fusione dei loro corpi, mani nelle mani, occhi negli occhi, cuore nel cuore.  
   
È di una lentezza e una dolcezza disarmante il movimento dei fianchi di Christian, che si inarcano piano verso di lei, lasciando scivolare delicatamente l’erezione pulsate nel corpo accogliente e caldo che la attende. Stringe gli occhi mentre le entra dentro, nel vano tentativo di non gemere troppo forte, ma un sospiro pesante e grave gli esce dalle labbra aperte, arrivando ovattato alle orecchie di Ana, persa nel crescente piacere, mix afrodisiaco della visione di un Christian sottomesso dal sapore che il suo corpo gli trasmette e dalla sensazione di pienezza in aumento dentro di sé.  
   
Christian affonda in lei lentamente, una, due volte, assaporando le piccole scosse elettriche che dal suo punto di contatto con Ana si dilatano in tutto il corpo, fino al cervello, annebbiandogli la mente in una trance che esclude tutto il resto del mondo in favore di un piacere costante. Poi il ritmo comincia ad aumentare, un colpo dopo l’altro, una spinta dopo l’altra, fino a trovare una costante che è una benedizione per Ana. Iniziano ad ansimare entrambi, con i loro corpi che si danno piacere a vicenda, vibrando l’uno nell’altra, l’una attorno all’altro, cercandosi con tutto il fisico, come a voler far combaciare ogni centimetro di pelle, come ad abbracciarsi con ogni parte di sé, come a cercare di essere una sola cosa anche se, forse, lo sono già. Suoni profondi e gutturali riempiono la stanza: i gemiti rochi di Christian, che di tanto in tanto si lascia scappare qualche _oh, Ana, piccola_ , quelli più acuti di Anastasia, che non riescono a tacere quando lui le affonda dentro più vigorosamente delle altre volte, e arrivano alle orecchie di entrambi: come benzina sul fuoco, accendono il desiderio oltre i limiti del controllo umano.  
   
Piccole gocce di sudore fanno la loro entrata in scena sulla fronte increspata di Christian. Dall’attaccatura dei capelli biondi, scendono accarezzandogli il viso, sfiorando le linee d’espressione tese in una manifestazione di totale dedizione al piacere, scivolando sugli zigomi e lasciandosi cadere per il collo invitante. Ana ansima ancora di più estasiata da quella visione. Alla terza goccia libera la mano destra dalla presa di lui e va a rincorrere quella lacrima di sudore, prendendola in tempo, giusto quado ha appena valicato la forma dolce dei suoi occhi: gli accarezza il viso, delicatamente, sfiorando i suoi lineamenti con le dita sottili, giocando con le sue labbra tra una carezza e l’altra, cercando di compensare con quel semplice gesto tutto l’amore di cui è stato privato. Christian sorride e abbassa lo sguardo come un bambino, ma Ana riesce lo stesso a vedere lo straziante misto di gratitudine, tenerezza e dolore che si cela in quegli occhi. Con il pollice, sfiora il principio dello zigomo sotto l’occhio, come a voler asciugare una lacrima non ancora pianta, come a voler dire _ci sono, ci sarò tutte le volte che vorrai piangere_. Christian si volta appena verso quella carezza e bacia il palmo di Ana, un bacio lento e premuto contro la sua pelle, che lascia percepire il calore del suo respiro e del suo amore. Un bacio che ha così tanti significati da essere un’intera storia.  
La mano di lei scivola sul collo di lui e poi sulla sua nuca, aggrappandocisi come a un’ancora di salvezza in mezzo a un mare di piacere in tempesta. Si sente sempre più vicina all’apice e ogni spinta è insieme soddisfazione e tortura, nel suo essere un piccolo passo verso il raggiungimento, nel suo ricordarle che deve ancora aspettare per avere. Christian percepisce il piacere di Ana arrivargli addosso come onde di calore che invadono il corpo, la sente dimenarsi in preda al diletto sotto di lui e ansimare con la sua voce cristallina: non potrebbe esserci niente di più meraviglioso al mondo, ne è certo. Anche lui  ascolta il suo corpo dargli segnali chiari di stremo e inesorabile scalata verso una vetta celestiale, gemendo di tanto in tanto tra gli ansimi vivaci.  
   
Ad un tratto afferra saldamente i fianchi di Ana e, con la sola forza dei suoi addominali, si getta su un lato così da sedersi sulle lenzuola sgualcite, lei sopra che lo guarda con la sorpresa negli occhi azzurri.  
   
«Così riesco a vedere meglio quanto sei bella» risponde Christian alla domanda implicita.  
   
Ana sorride e si abbandona di nuovo all’ondeggiare ritmico dei fianchi di Christian, alla sensazione intensa e calda che gli dà l’averlo dentro di lei. Lui spinge di nuovo, con forza, grugnendo più forte ad ogni colpo e lei getta la testa all’indietro, incapace ormai di controllare gli ansimi, lasciando che i capelli le accarezzino la schiena e la vista le si appanni ancora di più di un languido desiderio.  
   
Una mano di Christian è posizionata sulla curva della spina dorsale di Ana, sopra la discesa lussuriosa delle sue natiche. Serve a tenerla salda, a non farla cadere ogni volta che la penetra con tutta la foga e la violenza della sua voglia di lei. L’altra mano si avventura tra le sue cosce, va a scoprire l’isola di piacere che nascondono. Con una pressione delicata ma energica, il pollice di Christian si muove sul clitoride, liberando in Ana ondate di calore intenso e piacere che le uccide il respiro in gola, le aumenta pericolosamente il battito cardiaco.  
   
Christian la sente tremare e contrarre i muscoli intorno a lui, mentre viene con un suono celestiale e chiude gli occhi all’ombra di quei brividi. Spinge dentro di lei un altro paio di volte, mentre gli ansimi e le parole al suo orecchio diventano la stessa cosa.  
   
«Ana… sei bellissima, piccola… sei mia…»  
   
Si abbandona anche lui a un piacere estremo, che arriva quasi senza preavviso, sconvolgendolo e strappandogli un gemito profondo.  
   
Entrambi ansanti, si guardano negli occhi con una patina umida che divide ancora i loro sguardi. Christian è il primo a sorridere, con la sua espressione da bambino ancora addosso e Ana tende le labbra nella parvenza di un’espressione, troppo sopraffatta dai sensi per parlare davvero. Secondi lunghissimi ascoltano i loro corpi riprendersi e i loro respiri tornare costanti, il cuore smettere di battere nelle tempie e i pensieri tornare conseguenti.  
   
Christian aiuta Ana a sollevarsi leggermente, così che lui può uscire da lei e entrambi possono sdraiarsi, l’uno accanto all’altro, su fianchi opposti così da potersi guardare.  
Sono sguardi intensi quelli che si scambiano tra un battito di ciglia e l’altro, che non hanno bisogno di parole e non hanno bisogno del mondo: potrebbero riempire una vita intera, i loro occhi gli uni negli altri.  
   
   
Ma Ana decide di usarle, delle parole, e magicamente sono le più giuste mai pronunciate.  
   
«Non sei un bambino cattivo, Christian.»  
   
Christian spalanca i grandi occhi grigi e un immenso senso d’ansia lo assale. Come se lei potesse ascoltare i suoi pensieri, come se lei sapesse già tutto ma fingesse il contrario per dargli tempo, come se lei capisse tutto l’universo delle sue cinquanta sfumature.  
Tutti i ricordi gli si gettano addosso, e fanno male, come fa male la voce di sua madre che si fonde con quella di Ana.  
   
 _Sei un bambino cattivo, Christian! Sei un bambino molto cattivo!_  
 _Non sei un bambino cattivo, Christian._  
 _Non sei un bambino cattivo… sei un bambino molto cattivo… non sei un bambino cattivo, Christian._  
   
La voce di Ana, però, è più forte: il presente è più forte del passato, l’amore è più forte dell’odio, il bene è più forte del male.  
   
«Ho la sensazione che tu ti senta ancora come un bambino da rimproverare. Non è così, Christian, e vorrei tanto che tu lo capissi.»  
   
Lo guarda profondamente negli occhi grigi, curiosi ed infantili, e nel suo sguardo c’è comprensione, amore, pazienza.  
   
«Sei il direttore di una grandissima impresa, hai una famiglia che ti vuole bene, sei uno degli uomini più desiderati d’America e… _hai me_ »  
   
Arrossisce appena e abbassa lo sguardo nel pronunciare le ultime parole, lievemente imbarazzata da quella piccola ma significativa dichiarazione. Christian vorrebbe dirle che va tutto bene, ma è troppo ipnotizzato dalle sue parole anche solo per muovere la mano verso di lei.  
   
«Quello che ti voglio dire è che sei un uomo meraviglioso, e non sono la sola a pensarlo.»  
Ana vorrebbe continuare, ma il groppo in gola che le blocca le parole le impedisce di continuare. Vorrebbe dirgli che lo ama, pur con i suoi ricordi, pur con le sue cinquanta sfumature: è la portata di questo sentimento a fermarla ed emozionarla.  
   
Christian le dedica un sorriso dolce, prima di stringerla in un abbraccio caldo e innamorato.  
   
«Lo so» sussurra al suo orecchio, e forse, un giorno, riuscirà a crederle davvero.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **Note:** *esclusa la prima frase, in questa parte ho volutamente usato un linguaggio infantile per rendere l’idea della scena vista dal punto di vista di Christian bambino.  



End file.
